


Inhale My Words

by VirusZeref



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mental Health Issues, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: "So what did she tell you this time?"Jon chuckled lightly, "She just asked me about my day and how I was doing. But I'm fine, I have you." Damian gave him a smile, "Of course."
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Inhale My Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I'm planning on slowly writing more, just writing out prompts or things based on songs that inspire me lately 
> 
> I also apologise in advance
> 
> Enjoy!

**_I’m just a stranger who could be a friend_ **

**_You could have been so great,_ **

**_I won’t let you slip away,_ **

**_Is there any hope for us left_ **

“Jon, how do you feel today?”

Jon shrugged his shoulders, looking off through the window. Why does Dinah have to ask that? He was fine, he woke up without screaming from a night terror for the first time in months. He gave her a smile before speaking, “I’m okay.” 

Her frown told him that she didn’t really believe him. She reached out to touch his hand and he tried not to flinch away from it. Jon wasn’t used to comforting touches anymore...not after…

_ Don’t think about him. _

He spent the rest of the hour giving monotone answers to Dinah’s questions before she finally dismissed him. Jon grabbed his bag from the floor just before Dinah called after him,

“Jon, you need to talk about Damian eventually.” He said nothing to her as he simply turned away and walked out of the door. Frustrated he kicked at a table in the hallway, not caring in the least that his swift kick had shattered the vase on the table. He could buy Dinah a new one after he came back for his next session. 

Therapy.

He didn't really agree to it but it was the only way for him to prove to his parents that he was okay. His mom claimed that talking to someone would help the grieving process. Jon thought that was silly, they were all talking about…

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his lips trembling before he took a deep breath. They were talking as if Damian was dead. His best friend is not dead, how could he when Damian was walking right beside him. Jon smiled and nudged him with his shoulder.

"So what did she tell you this time?"

Jon chuckled lightly, "She just asked me about my day and how I was doing. But I'm fine, I have you." Damian gave him a smile, "Of course."

Instead of going straight home, he ended up donning on his costume with Damian and heading to on top of one of the buildings in Metropolis. Jon felt alive, he managed to get Damian to laugh at one of his jokes. 

“Jon?”

“Yeah?”

Damian looked at him with a stern look in his eyes, “How long are you going to keep this up? How long are you going to pretend everything is fine?” Jon looked at him, taken aback before laughing awkwardly, 

“What do you mean, D?”

What was there to lie about? He was fine, he has his best friend at his side. The person that he could whisper secrets into and he would keep them locked in his heart. 

“Follow me.” Damian took his hand and they were suddenly transported in front of a solemn place. Jon followed Damian, hand in hand as they walked down a path to stand in front of a tombstone. The tombstone was black granite and had been polished recently as if someone would come and clean it every day. Flowers decorated the bottom and a black box had been placed in the middle of the stepping stone. The words ingrained into it were hard to see so Jon moved forward, wiping away the mist that clouded the words.

His eyes widen in horror.

_ Damian Wayne _

_ Died saving what he loved. _

_ A son, a brother and a husband _

_ Rest now, and remember that you are loved _

Jon stumbled back, memories flooding into his head. He whimpered, falling to his knees as he grasped at his head. Blood roared in his ears as his head became to spin. He felt Damian’s arms around him, holding onto him,

“It’s okay, beloved.”

**_No, it was not_ ** .

Flashes of memories ran across Jon’s eyes. Memories of his wedding with Damian, a small wedding in the Wayne Manor. Damian’s smiling face and his green eyes gleaming as he threw the cake into his face. Those same eyes staring at him, blood on his lips as he choked on his blood slowly, Jon begging him to stay, to fight before those beautiful eyes glazed over, staring at nothing. 

Buried emotions bubbled to the surface, crawling beneath his skin. It was too much all at once, and Jon sobbed as his fingers dug into his scalp. He couldn’t take it, it was too much…

So he screamed.

He screamed into the air, hot tears rushing down his face. His eyes turning blood red and Jon doesn’t bother to stop himself from unleashing his laser eyes up into the air. 

“Beloved.”

Jon gasped for breath, his head whipping around to Damian standing there to the side. He looked transparent now, like a ghost… Slowly, his husband moved towards him, and touches his face as he kneels down on the ground, 

“Let me go.” 

Jon sobbed openly, shaking his head, “I can’t...you were my world. You were everything to me, don’t tell me to let you go. I  _ can’t...I don’t want you to slip away…” _

_ I don’t want to forget you. _

_ No one could replace you. _

_ I love you. _

_ Don’t tell me to let you go. _

Damian smiled sadly, cupping Jon’s face as he wiped away his tears, “You will never forget me, but you need to let me go. Forgive yourself beloved...I died saving you…” He sighed before looking at Jon again, “You will see me again, I promise.” Jon sniffed before cupping Damian’s own face with his hand, the golden ring shining in the moonlight.

“My heart will always belong to you.”

“I know, my beloved.”

Jon leaned forward on his hands, before looking around. He was alone…

No...he wasn’t alone. 

Jon stood up before pressing the com-link in his ear, waiting for the person to pick up on the other end. 

“Jon?”

“Hey, Dinah...can...I want to talk.”

**_I want you to know this instead_ **

**_That I see the light in your chest_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos
> 
> Follow me on my social media:  
> Tumblr: viruscreates  
> Twitter: Birdflash_Virus/viruscreations  
> Instagram: creationsviruz


End file.
